Fierce
by PrettyPretty
Summary: One-Shot. Sookie takes what's hers.


"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Amelia announces to the kitchen. Unfortunately for me, I'm the only one in the kitchen, so Amelia's fed up mood must be directed at me.

"More of what?!"

"You!" She actually points her bony-ass witch finger at me.

"Me?! What did I do?"

"Oh you didn't do _anything_. _Nothing_ at all. You just sit here night after night feeling pitiful and sad because Eric hasn't talked to you."

"That's none of yo…" She cuts me off with a sweep of her arms and her shrill voice.

"Oh yes it is my business! I'm your friend and I love you. You're letting HIM dictate your life, Sookie." She sits down beside me and grabs the arm I have resting on the table with both hands. "Don't you see? You're letting him make the moves. You're letting him decide. You're letting him make you miserable!"

"What am I supposed to do?!" I'm getting a little tired of being yelled at. I haven't spoken to Eric in over a month and it's somehow my fault?!

"Make the choice. You decide. Once you've decided, then do it." She's talking with her hands again. If one didn't pay attention, they could lose an eye. I tip my head back a little as she wiggles her fingers in front of my face. "This is the 21st century, Sookie. If you want him, go get him!"  
"So what? I should just go club him over the head and drag him back here?!"

"If it works, I say go for it." I roll my eyes and she leans forward again.  
"Don't you see, Sookie? You love him. I can see it. Hell, everyone has seen it for a while now. You know it's true. Do something about it."

"What am I supposed to do? What if he…" I can't finish that thought. It's too painful. Even though we're blood-bonded, that doesn't mean he loves me.

"He does."

"You don't know that." She throws her hands in the air again and sighs like I'm the most frustrating child she's ever met.

"You're so stupid sometimes! Look at what's happened. The stuff you told me about that vampire he staked. The trip to Dallas and all the times he's been there for you. I know Bill broke your heart, honey, but there's a big ole man just waiting to mend it back together. Quit being so stubborn."

I stare at her face for a few minutes tumbling all her crazy rants through my head. Eric has always been there for me. He's always been the one to 'get' me. She must see something in my expression because she's smiling at me.

"What?"

"You're gonna do it, aren't you?"

"What am I gonna do?" Hell, I don't know. Maybe Amelia does.

"You're gonna go get your man."

"How am I gonna do that?!"

"Like the sexy bitch you are! Come on!" She jerks me by the hand and pulls me to my room. She rushes over to my closet and pulls out a few dresses.

"What are we doing?" She turns and grins the biggest grin I've ever seen. I'm starting to get a little worried.

"You're going to march yourself right down to Fangtasia and take what's yours."

"What?!"  
"Just do it, Sook. Just waltz in there and do it."

"Do it?"

"Do it."

"I can't do that. You know I could never do that."

"Why not? You're beautiful, you're smart, you're a prize. He's lucky you want him and since you want him, take him." She thrusts a red dress at me and starts rummaging for shoes.

"You really think I can do this?"

"Of course you can! You're Sookie Stackhouse."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"You're fierce."

"Fierce." I try to convince myself of what she's saying. Maybe I _should_ take what I want. I've seemed to let things just happen all around me and then have to react to what's happened. She's right. I am _fierce_. I'm gonna do it.

"It's only 9:30. You can be there by 11. Here, put these on." Amelia is suddenly digging through my underwear drawer. I guess having a roommate that loves to clean and do laundry doesn't allow the contents of your wardrobe to be kept secret. She finally emerges with a red bra and panty set. "This is perfect."

"I need to fix my hair." I'm starting to get excited. I'm finally taking control. I'm going to go after what I want. Eric Northman, look out.

Amelia must not trust me enough to believe I won't back out. She's driving us both to Fangtasia. She's wearing a short black dress with pumps and I'm in an equally short red dress and strappy silver sandals. She insisted on piling my hair on top of my head so it's falling in curls down my back. I'm wearing a little more make-up than usual which still isn't that much considering. We're almost there and I can feel my stomach start to twist into knots.

"You're gonna blow him away."

She tries to bolster my courage, but I don't need it. She's right. I am a strong woman. I've been through too much shit in the last two years to just wait on someone to decide how my life's going to be. I want Eric. I want him to be mine. I smile a little to myself. I do want him to be _mine_. I guess hanging around vampires so much has finally worn off a little. I flip down the visor as we turn onto the road to Fangtasia. I check my lipstick and hair before we pull in.

"I might not need a ride home tonight." I grin at her.

"Oh, I won't wait around." She laughs as she exits the car. We both walk confidently to the main entrance and I feel a sudden surge of emotion pass through the bond. He knows I'm here.

"Well, Amelia and Sookie. Don't you two look delicious." Pam leers at both of us before offering us each a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Pam. Save me a dance for later." Amelia rubs her arm as we pass by the waiting customers. I ignore their blaring thoughts as we push through the doors. Amelia squeezes my arm a little before skipping off toward the bar. I take a deep breath and start through the crowd. There he is, 'enthralling the vermin' from his throne. A few fangbangers are writhing around in front of him trying to get his attention but he's ignoring them. Suddenly he sees me. His eyes lock with mine and my confidence swells. I can feel his slight confusion through the bond as I push past the pathetic women offering themselves to him. I step right up on the stage. He starts to stand but I reach forward and pin his arms to his chair.

"Lov…" I cut off his words as I lean forward and capture his lips. I press him further into the seat and step between his legs. I lift one knee and slide it on the chair between his legs. I part his lips with my tongue and hear a satisfied moan escape his throat. I release his arms and slide my hands to his face. I shift my knee so I can feel his arousal. His arms immediately find their way to my hips and he's pulling me closer to him. I smile into his kiss and pull away from him. I don't even bother to look at his face. I turn and walk confidently through the crowd toward his office. People are staring at me and I have to throw up the strongest shields I have to block their hateful, sex-filled, thoughts. Before I reach the hall leading to Eric's office, he's there. He's standing before me with his eyes filled with passion and excitement.

"What are you doing, lover?" He cocks his head to the side and smirks at me. I push against his chest and walk him backwards down the hall. He allows me to push him against his closed office door. I lean in a little closer and pull on his shirt collar so he will lower his face so I can look him eye to eye.

"I'm taking what's mine."

Eric clutches my waist and pulls me through the door. I pull away from him and rest my hands on his chest.

"Uh-uh. No. I'm in charge here. Not you." I cock an eyebrow at him and watch him lick his lips.

"Oh really? What are your wishes, my lover."

"My wishes are for you and me to be together. I want _you_. We're bonded. You need to fully explain what that means. I know it's pretty important. So I want you to stop ignoring me and start treating me like you know you should be."

"Wow." He grinned at her and leaned back against his desk.

"You're damn right, wow." I smile as I pull him by the hand. I lead him away from the desk and toward the door. He follows me in silence out to the parking lot and over to his Corvette.

"Drive us home." I softly order and he has me buckled in and the engine started before I could blink twice.

I can feel his excitement vibrating across the bond. I decide to keep the ball in my court, so to speak and have a little fun with him. He shifts to another gear and I reach over and rest my hand on top of his. He quickly laces his fingers with mine and offers me a warm smile. I feel it all the way to my toes. I may need to roll down a window. I shift slightly and lean across the console to kiss his neck. I run my tongue along his jaw line and elicit a guttural sound that vibrates through his chest.

"How long until we're….home?" I breathe into his ear.

"Ten minutes."

I slide my fingers from his and rest my hand on his thigh. He removes one hand from the steering wheel and snakes it around my waist.

"No, no. You don't get to touch me unless I say so." He scowls at me as I place his hand back on the steering wheel. I slide my hand farther up his thigh. "Don't give me a mean look. You'll wish you hadn't." I purr at him as I squeeze his arousal through his jeans.

"Sookie." He says my name through gritted teeth. This is fun. I wasn't really sure I had it in me. I like this. The power. No wonder Eric acts like a pompous ass most of the time, I would too if I could wield this kind of power around all the time.

"You've ignored me, Eric. For that, you're going to pay." His eyes widen as I open the button of his jeans and slowly pull down his zipper.

"I…had to…deal with the…ah…mmm…." He loses coherent thought when I wrap my fingers around his length and pump him slowly.

"Deal with what?" I punctuate my question with a little nip to his earlobe.

"The…ah…oh, lover, mmm…the King. The King has demanded…my time…sssss, Jesus, Sookie." I slide the seat belt over my shoulder and lower my head to his lap. I decide to just go for it. I plunge him into my mouth and actually have to grab his thigh to keep from slamming into the steering wheel when the car swerves.

"AH, fuck!" He cries out as he rights the car and bucks his hips a little. I suck him into my mouth again and then release him completely. I quickly settle back in my seat and wait for him to recover.

"Don't ever ignore me again." I say. He blinks and then gapes a little. It's quite funny actually.

"I…you…I won't be teased, Sookie." He snarls at me while turning into his neighborhood.  
"I'm not teasing you. I'm just letting you wait a while. You know…like I waited. And waited." The growl he makes while stuffing his erection back in his pants actually makes me giggle a little. He, on the other hand, is not amused. We pull into his garage and before I can reach for the door handle, he has me by the hand and is pulling me toward the door. I allow him to lead me into the house and through the kitchen. Once I see the living room, I decide it's time to take control back. I plant my feet and pull on his arm. He turns abruptly and glares at me again. He's one pissed off Viking. Well, good. So was I. I grip his upper arms and push him against the arm of the couch. When his knees hit the arm, I push down so he'll sit. Amazingly, he complies. I step between his knees and wrap his arms around my waist.

"You're playing a dangerous game, lover."  
"I learned from the master." I nip the side of his neck and he tries to pull me into his lap. "Uh-uh. You're not running this show. I am."

"Sookie…"

"Nope. You ignored me. You don't get to make the rules. That's my choice now." I push away from him and walk around the couch. He follows my movements and slides from the arm of the couch to the seat. I place my hands on his shoulders and straddle his lap. He places his hands on my thighs and I close my eyes from the cool of his touch. I regain my composure and place my hands on top of his.

"What do you plan to do with me, my lover?" He stares up at me and I plaster the most evil grin I can muster across my face. I lean down and place my mouth right next to his ear.

"I'm going to make you beg."

"I don't beg." I can't help but smile at the strain in his voice.

"You will."

I slide my hands down his side and tug his shirt over his head. He grins a little as it goes flying across the room. I trace one finger down his breastbone and lightly circle his nipple. I feel the muscles flex under my light touch. I start to slide off of his lap and feel his grip tighten on my hips. He grunts his disapproval and I hold up my finger.

"My way. Let go." He complies and I slide to the floor, resting on my knees. I deftly open his pants and slide my fingers around the waist band. He lifts his hips and allows me to slide them down his hips. I yank one boot off and hold it high in the air and let it fall to the floor, never taking my eyes off his. I repeat my actions with the other boot. I remove his jeans and boxers and toss them aside. I lick my lips at the sight of Eric leaned back naked before me. He reaches forward to touch my arm but I gently circle my fingers around his wrist.

"You're not listening. You don't touch me unless I tell you too. If you won't listen, then we're going to have a problem. The only correct response from you is 'yes ma'am.' Got it?" He smirks at me and then it fades when my stare refuses to falter. His eyes widen just a fraction.

"Yes ma'am." He whispers with just a hint of awe in his voice.

"Good boy." I place his hand back on his thigh and pat it lightly. This is so much fun. I rock forward and lightly rake my nails down his bare thighs. His fingers twitch a little at the sensation and I can tell he's dying to take control back.

Nu-uh. Not gonna happen. I take my index finger and lightly brush the underside of his scrotum. The groan that vibrates from his throat is amazing. I lean forward and I know he thinks I'm going to take his erection in my mouth, but he's wrong. I place a light kiss on his abdomen as I trace my nails along his inner thigh. He moves his hand to reach out for my head but suddenly pulls it away leaving it hovering over my shoulder. I grin as I trace my tongue around his navel and hear the low growl pulsating through his chest.

"Sookie." He sighs as he lays his head back on the couch. I lower my exploration of his glorious body to the crease of his thigh. I nip at the sensitive skin causing Eric to buck against me. His head jerks up and I can tell he's almost where I want him. I can feel it through the bond. His hands are still hovering around me, wanting to touch me. I dip my head lower and lick the underside of his erection before lightly sucking one of his testicles. He balls his hands into fists and shuts his eyes.

"Sookie…ahhh…" I repeat my actions with the other one and he starts to reach for his length. I bat his hand away just as he wraps his fingers around himself. He growls at me and I nip his thigh again. I raise my eyes to his while darting my tongue out to lightly brush the tip of his penis.

"I didn't tell you to touch yourself. That's not allowed."

"Sookie….please…ah….nggg." He squirms a little as I place a kiss on the tip. I swirl my tongue around the head before lightly blowing across the tip. I can feel his frustration through the bond and I'm sending confidence and strength in return. He's about to lose it. Just one more thing…I rake the nail of my index finger along his ass to the base of his balls. That's it. He's gone.

"Jesus! Sookie, please…please, my lover." I lift my head and my eyes meet his. The smirk that he normally gives me is firmly planted on my face now. I wrap my fingers around his length and push a feeling of pride and power through the bond. As I take him into my mouth, the most remarkable sound of pleasure escapes his lips. As I lick and suck at him, his hand still hovers over my shoulder. I grin a little as he bucks against me.

"Please, my lover. I have to touch you. Please, Sookie." I release a satisfied hum and he nearly rises completely off the couch; I have to push against his thigh with my hand. I slowly release him and he growls at the loss. I rise from my knees and look down at his face. If vampires could look flushed, Eric would be positively wiped out right now. Yea, me. I…am…FIERCE.

"Apparently you do beg. What do you want, Eric? You have to ask for what you want. Maybe you'll get it."

"You. I want you."

"Are you saying you wish to _yield_ to me?" I try my damnedest to keep a straight face. The look of sheer awe on Eric's face is priceless. He reaches out to touch my thigh and I take a step back. "Answer the question, Viking." Yep, that got is attention. The lust rolling through the bond is enough to knock a lesser woman flat. I, however, am fierce. I am Sookie Stackhouse. I am awesome.

"Y…yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I wish to yield to you, my lover." He whispers the words. I step forward and pull his hand a little. He leans forward and I place his palm against my hip.

"Tell me you are mine." I leaned down and place a soft kiss against his lips. He snakes his other arm around me and pulls me back to his lap.  
"I am yours." He growls as he deepens the kiss. I slip my dress over my head and he suddenly latches onto my breast. He bucks his hips against me and tugs at my underwear. I push against his shoulder and stand again. He snarls while reaching for my waist to pull me closer again. I slide the bra from my shoulders and then shimmy out of my panties. He licks his lips and smiles at the sight of me. Before I can speak, he grabs me and lays me down on the couch. He's on top of me before I can blink.

"A little eager?" I grin at him. Eric flashes a fanged smile at me before kissing me again. He slides between my legs and I can't help but moan into his mouth as he enters me.

"Ahh…yes." He sighs as he pushes in a little deeper. "I've missed you."

"Prove it." I say and watch his face change; lust and amusement flicker across the bond. His familiar smirk settles on his face as he grabs my thigh and hitches it higher on his hip.

"I intend to, my little vixen." He nips at my neck, moving his hips faster. I grab at his most impressive backside and urge him on. He growls into the side of my neck just before he bites me. The feel of his fangs send a jolt straight through my spine. Eric moves harder against me and I scream out as my release crashes through my body. He moves twice more and pulls on the wound on my neck one last time before spilling inside me. He moans appreciatively before collapsing on top of me. He nuzzles my neck while shifting his weight to the side.

"You're amazing." He murmurs and I can't help but giggle against his cheek.  
"No…I'm fierce."


End file.
